Contradiction
by StarAvengerWho
Summary: Phoenix is a muggleborn witch, starting her first year at Hogwarts. What will happen when she is sorted into Slytherin? Get ready, world, for Slytherin's first mudblood. Possible Dramione and OC/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, i know I shouldn't be doing a new story what with Capsicle's Kid and my busy-as-shit life and all that but I've had this idea for ages.**

 **HP is not mine.**

 **£#:%;'7;£%5'4**

Phoenix Grace, the bookworm, ran up to the stool and rammed the hat onto her head. She hoped that she would be accepted here: no more being the town freak.

 _Hhhm, interesting, interesting_. The Sorting Hat said in her head. _Very clever, and cunning, but where to put you?_ The hat paused, then yelled, "SLYTHERIN!!" out to the hall.

Phoenix excitedly took the hat off her head, got up and ran over to the furthest table on the right.

Some of the Slytherins shook her hand before she sat down. She had soon learned the people around her's names. There was Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle: in her year alone. She was soon joined by Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, got to his feet. He was beaming at three of the tables; he didn't even look at the Slytherin table.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you."

He sat back down. Phoenix did a cuckoo gesture and the others looked at her strangely. She eventually managed to explain that.

"So, I don't recognise the name Grace. You're not muggleborn are you?" asked Draco.

"Well my parents are nonmagical, if that's what you mean." when she saw the look on her friends' faces her voice trailed off. "Oh shit."

He whispered something to the 5th year next to them. The boy gasped but then continued eating.

Phoenix and Blaise kept looking each at each other strangely, as if they knew each other. It was Pansy who decided to break the ice.

"Explain what's going on right now." she said to Blaise.

"Uh, well, you see, a couple of summers ago, I met a girl in a small village in Italy, near Naples. This girl could speak Italian and called herself Fenice Grazia, which translates as Phoenix Grace." said Blaise

"I also met a person in a village in Italy a couple of summers ago who looks a lot like Blaise. Sounded a lot like him too." finished Phoenix.

"So you two know each other already." stated Pansy.

" _Sì_."

" _Fondamentalmente, tu scemo!_ " they

said before cracking up.

"You know what?" said Daphne Greengrass, who was sitting next to Pansy. "Phoenix, Pansy and me are going to talk girl stuff." Phoenix shrugged. Pansy went into a detailed explanation of what was expected of Slytherin girls.

"So you should only wear makeup when you look naturally old enough which means, we're doing you tomorrow!" she said.

At last the puddings disappeared and the hall fell silent as Dumbledore got to his feet. He gave out notices and then everyone sang the school song. Finally they were sent up to bed.

The Slytherin first years followed the 5th year, that Draco had whispered to, down to the dungeons.

When they entered the common room everyone sat down.

"Hey, listen! We've got a muggleborn in our midst, one of the first years. Where is she?" announced the 5th year. The others parted and Phoenix waved shyly.

"Are you clever, kid?" someone said.

"Pretty clever; I've memorised almost all my textbooks and practiced the pronunciations."

"Good. We'll keep this between us for now." finalised a 7th year. "Just, make sure she doesn't make a fool of our house." he added in an undertone to Draco. "OFF TO BED!"

 **#-"%'6'%**

Phoenix changed out of her uniform, leaving her bra and pants on.

"G'night." she said through the curtains of her four poster bed.

She slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Good? By the way, I am a girl so the third paragraph from the end is not perverted, plus when I was that age I wore a bra. I looked 15 as well so it is acceptable to wear makeup. Basically, Phoenix is ME.** **Review, and FLAME ALL YOU WANT! I love flamers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix was up before the others so she went to take a shower.

 **Time skip**

She was just finishing buckling her slightly heeled shoes. What if I get in trouble? What if I forget everything? She thought.

She did her long, straight reddish-chestnut hair in an elaborate French braid that swept around her head before getting her mascara, eyeshadow and lipstick out. She wasn't very good at putting it on so she waited for the others to get up. While waiting she memorised the other few textbooks.

 **Time skip**

By the time they had Transfiguration Phoenix the Slytherin was settled into Hogwarts.

They had taken lots of notes and then tried to turn their match into a needle. At the end of the lesson, only Phoenix had transfigured it successfully, however Hermione Granger had almost managed it and scowled at her. All the Slytherins saw it.

"That's nice." she remarked.

Theo Nott immediately picked up on the sarcasm. "Lovely to know this year's Gryffindors and so well mannered."

"Come on, we've got potions next."

They made it down to the dungeons in record time, arriving first despite having come from the other end of the castle.

When they had all arrived Professor Snape took the register. He paused at Potter's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle completely lost it at this point. The girls, Theo and Blaise kept their composure.

Snape finished the register and gave a speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

The class fell silent. Granger was on the edge of her seat, desperate to start proving she wasn't a dunderhead. Pathetic.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Potter glanced at his pet, Weasley, who looked just as stumped as he did. Granger's hand, however, had shot up.

Phoenix did know the answer, The Draught of Living Death, but did not put her hand up: Pansy had explained Slytherin etiquette to her that morning.

1\. Stick with your house.

2\. Don't be teacher's pet.

3\. Don't look like a swot.

"I don't know, sir," said Potter.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Granger's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?

Granger's hand twitched, stretching as far towards the ceiling as it could without her standing up.

"I don't know, sir," said Potter.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this point Granger stood up with her hand in the air.

"I don't know, sir. I think Hermione does, why don't you ask her?" said Potter.

Snape's face contorted in fury and he snapped, "Sit down girl!" to the Beaver (Granger). "Is there an intelligent being who can tell me the answer?"

Pansy nodded to Phoenix, who put her hand up.

"Miss Grace?"

"Powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood make up the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is found in a goat's stomach and it is a healing stone, you put it in the afflicted's mouth. There is no different between monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite." she smiled when she had finished.

"Ten points to Slytherin and a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr Potter."

Phoenix's friends high-fived her. They were set to work mixing a cure for boils. She and Theo had just finished theirs when Longbottom's leaked everywhere. They jumped onto their stools to save their shoes being melted.

Snape rounded on him and Potter before dismissing the class.

 **Time skip**

Phoenix was in one of the empty courtyards, studying, when three Gryffindor fifth-years advanced on her. She didn't see them till they were right behind her.

"String 'er up!" one commanded. Phoenix sat still, paralyzed in fear.

The two larger ones grabbed her and shoved her against a wall, holding her still. Her skirt was riding up on her thighs as she struggled.

The leader sauntered towards her, taking his cloak off. His tie came off then his top button undone.

"No, please no!" Phoenix screamed. She knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll all be over soon." The boy whispered, two millimeters from her face. He made a huge gash with a knife down her face, over her right eye. Everything to her right went black. "Finish her boys."

The thugs released their grips and pummeled her, until no part of her body was free of what would become bruises, then they stalked off.

Her eyes weakly closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Chapter 2, do you reckon I should put the rating up to M? Vote on my profile page. Guests can say in reviews.** **To Guest: What do you mean? If you told me I could sort it out unless you don't like the story. If you don't like it then stop reading!** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _Beep...beep...beep...beep..._ Phoenix's eyes snapped open as she gasped. She was in the hospital wing. What…? She couldn't see out of one eye. She saw some small figures talking to a taller one and she tried to get up.

She used all her strength to even sit up; she couldn't stand. Aaand, her right arm was avada kedavraing her. Not to mention the fact that it was in a plaster cast.

"Phoenix!" Daphne screamed as she enveloped her in a hug.

"You're… strangling… me." Phoenix choked. Daphne let go.

"What happened?" asked Draco.

"Well, remember how I was studying in a courtyard, and like, these Gryffindor fifth year thugs came and snuck up on me and two held me against a wall and the third started taking off his cloak, tie and undoing his buttons on his shirt. I screamed as he got close because of what I thought was going to happen. He whispered _Oh, don't worry, it'll all be over soon._ He was less than half a centimeter away from my face then he scratched a knife down my face, over my right eye. He told the others to finish me and they beat me up. I then blacked out." she explained. "Who found me?"

"The Bloody Baron heard you scream and he rushed over to the common room. He told us, we brought Professor Snape and found you so we took you to the hospital wing." said Theo.

"You've been out for a week." Blaise sounded hollow, and his face was gaunt: almost as if he hadn't slept.

"Children," Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, had come over. "Would you leave while I explain some things to Miss Grace?" they all nodded and left. She closed the curtains around the hospital bed. "Your right arm was completely smashed up so there wasn't that much I could do apart from putting it in a cast. I'll be able to fix it properly in three weeks." The nurse took a deep breath then continued. "There was nothing that could be done for your eye. You are forever going to be blind on that side."

Tears started streaming, unnoticed down Phoenix's face. It would be harder to get a job or do anything now.

"Your friend Miss Parkinson brought in your uniform. I'll leave you to get changed. We had to… edit your shirt a bit. When you're dressed you may leave. Don't forget your wand."

As she got dressed into her uniform she went over the textbooks in her head before deciding that she could still remember them all.

 **TIME SKIP**

In Charms she sat there being bored: she couldn't do the spell, _wingardium leviosa,_ because of her arm so she helped her friends.

At the precise moment in time we join her in she was listening to Granger get het up about the Weasel's pronunciation.

"It's win _gar_ dium levi _o_ sa, make the gar nice and long." Granger snapped from across the room.

"Well you do it, if you're so clever!" Weasel replied.

"Wingardium leviosa." she said as she did the swish and flick movement. Her feather rose into the air as Potter's exploded. Phoenix was quick to point that out to her friends.

TIME SKIP

At the end of the lesson they went back to their dorms.

TIME SKIP

Phoenix had been given permission to skip the Halloween Feast (because Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey didn't think she was up to it) so she sat in the library, reading up on curses and hexes she could use next time she saw Them. When she realised she needed the loo she noted the feast would be over soon.

Blaise was eating a fried bat's wing when Quirrell came running in.

"Troll… in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." he said weakly then fainted. Everyone paused for a second then ran around screaming.

"SILENCE! Prefects will escort students back to their houses. Remain calm!" Dumbledore yelled.

Daphne grabbed Blaise's arm. "Phoenix!" she said urgently. "She doesn't know!"

"C'mon." he said to the others and they followed.

They were rushing towards the library when they came face to face with… a troll.

"There's a room over there and the key's in the lock!" Theo said.

As the troll lumbered into the room they locked the door.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Pansy. "That's the girls'…" she was cut off by two shrill screams.

 **Good? As always I love reviews. Thank you to StarraStarr, eliza.weinberger and Emm178 for following. Phoenix is a Mnemonist, which means she has an above average memory.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In my version Hermione is a Half-blood for some later scenes. I don't own anything.**

 **I don't own anything.**

They unlocked the door and rushed in. Two girls, both with dark hair, were crouching up against a wall, one cowering behind the other. It was Phoenix and Granger. Phoenix threw hex after hex and curses as well, but they were not strong enough, she would need to do proper wrist movements for that. Granger just stood, paralyzed in fear.

The bathroom was in dismay. Everything had been shattered or split in two. Then Pansy did something completely and utterly idiotic.

"Hey, ugly!" she called, chucking a bit of plumbing at the troll's back to get its attention.

Crabbe and Goyle ran at the troll and started kicking and punching its legs. Daphne, Theo, Blaise and Pansy kept on chucking things at it. Granger started doing that two. Phoenix continued with the hexes but she was tiring.

Draco suddenly jumped onto the troll and climbed up to its head. The troll shook its head and tried to bash him with its club, as if trying to swat a fly, but he held on. He plunged his wand up its nose. The troll dropped its club in surprise.

Granger was on it like a gun. She levitated the club up. Draco jumped down then she dropped the club on its head. The troll fell down like a domino. He pulled his wand out of its nose.

"Eew! Troll bogies!" Theo disgustedly announced.

"Yes, thank you, Theo." said Phoenix. "Thank you for rescuing me and Hermione."

"Thank you for saving me. I hope we can be friends, even though we're in different houses." Hermione said shyly.

"I owe you an apology. Before I thought you were a half-blood busybody but there's more to you than that. I think we can be friends." Draco smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Professor McGonagall was standing at the door, some other teachers behind. "What has happened here?"

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall. I thought I could handle a mountain troll, you know, because I've read all about them. Phoenix, Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle came to rescue me." said Hermione. Phoenix's jaw dropped. Hermione Jean Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"Miss Granger, you foolish girl! How could you even think you could take on a fully grown troll?! Five points from Gryffindor!"

She paused. "I suppose I should give points to you. Five points to each of the Slytherins. Now please head back to your dorms." She marched off.

There are some things that you cannot do without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a mountain troll is one of them. From that day on, Hermione Granger was their friend.

 **Woo hoo! Two chapters in one day (London Time)! As always, tell me what you think. I love all reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, I know. Writer's block. Thanks to Simonette Cartoonist** **and Fanficssss for favouriting this. I will post list of followers next time.**

 **In this story, Draco has twin younger sisters. Later on, the year-below students are going to be my friends' characters in their respective houses.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

It was the day of the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match. Hermione was, in Potter and the Weasel's words, a traitor to Gryffindor by supporting Slytherin.

When they had tried to humiliate her a couple of days before, Phoenix had told them to "bugger off or I'll hex you all the way to Naples where I'll lock you up." while brandishing her wand. She had been reading up on curses and hexes ever since the incident and was now hoping to use them.

Now, with the score 60-10 to Slytherin, they watched as Potter flew purposely into Adrian Pucey trying to kill him. There was an intake of breath as Hermione grabbed Draco's arm. Pansy and Phoenix exchanged a knowing glance.

"FOUL!!" the Gryffindors screamed as Marcus Flint courageously blocked Potter. Madam Hooch, the referee, gave a penalty to Gryffindor. _What the fuck?_ thought Phoenix.

Then Potter's broomstick started bucking. Then Finnegan, a Gryffindor, exploded the area where Snape was sitting. What? And Potter got back on his broomstick.

 **TIME SKIP**

The days up to the Christmas Holidays had passed slowly, with only Draco taunting Potter, Weasley and Finnegan to entertain them. Finally, the day arrived. Draco and Blaise were sour as Weasley had attacked them the day before, but smug, because Snape had seen

They were at Platform 9 3/4 waiting for Mr and Mrs Malfoy, and the twins, Bianca-Astrid and Halley-Gemini. Those two had a kind of twin Yin-and-Yang going on, with Bianca being pale and blonde and Hal being dark and black haired. Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe had gone home with their parents

"Drakie!" someone excitedly screamed. A blonde girl, who Phoenix and Hermione guessed was Bianca, ran over. She was dragging a darker haired girl, Halley (or Hal). "What's Hogwarts like? Who are the girls, I don't recognise them."

"Hi." Hal mumbled. She was quite shy and would only really talk to people she knew and trusted.

"Hello. You two must be Phoenix and Hermione. Blaise! Theo! You've both grown so much since I last saw you!" said Mrs Malfoy.

Phoenix waved daintily. She had had a lot of practice at this. at her old school, a snobby private school that seemed to be set in the middle ages, she was expected to study and mainly look pretty. I wasn't an all girls school but it had very old fashioned ideals.

"I'm Hermione. Draco told me a lot about you and Mr Malfoy." said Hermione.

Mr Malfoy looked her up and down before saying, "Yes, well, I was quite surprised when Draco told me he was friends with a Gryffindor but, you may amount to something."

"Lucius, they're still children. You can call me Narcissa." said Mrs Malfoy. She spoke first to Mr Malfoy, slapping his arm, then to the girls.

 **TIME SKIP**

It was Christmas day. As was tradition in the Malfoy household, they were holding a party. That meant no ugly Christmas jumpers, old nerdy t-shirts meant for boys, or ripped slippers and ponchos. What it really meant was a little black halterneck dress with red satin Hobbs heels with lipstick to match. At the moment Phoenix, Hermione and Narcissa were having their hair done up in elegant updos. The elf finished curling the last bit of Phoenix's hair. She immediately jumped up to have a look in the mirror.

"Ohmygod! I look so different!" she squealed. Her chocolate/auburn/golden hair was curled in loose rinlets, and she had a braid on either side of her face, framing it. The hairstyle emphasised her natural highlights and finished at the right length in order to show off the one part of her back that wasn't covered in spots and moles.

When Narcissa was finished she fastened her great grandmother's diamond, sapphire and Amythest quaver-shaped necklace around her neck and they walked down where they met up with Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Milli Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle and the twins. As was custom, each of the men gave their woman a rose.

Making a grand entrance down the main staircase, Blaise whispered to Phoenix that she looked beautiful. She simply flushed.

 **Yeah, I know. Not my best. Anyway, Review, flame, favourite, follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Starry here, and I've got an SYOC/SYOT here for the year below Phoenix's. PM me or leave a review, whatever works for you but I would be really happy if I had quite a few.

 **Name (First and surname, middle name(s) optional):**

 **Pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born:**

 **Appearance:**

 **How clever are they and how good at magic are they:**

 **Personality:**

 **Good traits:**

 **Bad traits:**

 **Preferred house (not making any promises here. It's my decision based on personality):**


End file.
